Don't let me fall
by Caskettshipper47
Summary: Volvamos al pasado. Nos encontramos a una Beckett recién llegada a homicidios y a un Castle con una hija de seis años, su mayor tesoro. ¿Qúe pasará para que se se encuentren? ¿Cómo afectarán estos hechos a su relación?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno pues un par de cosillas solo. Dado que soy nueva por aquí porfis no seáis muy malos conmigo xD siento si hay alguna falta o algo así, después de tanto tiempo ya forman parte de mí. Lo segundo que yo como lectora no dejo reviews porque tampoco soy muy partidaria de ellas, pero como escritora sí que es verdad que se agradece saber que la gente te lee, aunque no les guste, pero las críticas si son constructivas, siempre son buenas así que si me dejáis alguna… No me enrollo más, espero que guste.**

Caminó sin hacer el más mínimo ruido por la casa. NY estaba entrando en el mes de diciembre y el frío no pasaba desapercibido. Había cenado frente la chimenea, observando cómo las chispas hacían figuras extrañas que la permitían olvidarse por un rato de sus problemas. Mucha gente prefería los programas de corazón, probablemente el ver discutir a otras personas les hacía creer que sus peleas y penas eran menores. A ella eso no le ayudaba. Pocas cosas la ayudaban ya. "Los peores momentos son por la noche" solía pensar "Ahí es cuando me tengo que enfrentar a mis pensamientos al estar sola. Por ello lo mejor es sencillamente no pensar" Y para no pensar tenía que dormir. Pero los fantasmas acudían a ella sigilosamente, aterrándola y despertándola en mitad de la noche sin piedad alguna. Por ello recurría a métodos algo más drásticos. Dejó la taza de leche caliente con valeriana encima de su mesilla de noche y se metió en la cama preparada para beberla de un trago y dormir gracias a ella. Pero su rutina fue interrumpida por el timbre del móvil.

-Beckett-dijo en un tono neutro

-Yo, soy Espo. Hay un cuerpo-apuntó la dirección y salió disparada de la cama cogiendo el recipiente de porcelana y tirando su contenido por el desagüe. Por lo menos hoy, no tendría que pensar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Pero papi yo no quiero ir mañana a clase!-la niña llevaba un par de semanas enferma, su padre le había dado todos los caprichos y claro, ahora ella no quería regresar a la escuela.

-Alexis ya estás buena y hay que ir a clase-su hija le empezó a poner pucheros mientras se la llenaban los ojos de lágrimas-Peque…-dijo Castle abrazándola con fuerza. Pocas veces se resistía a los llantos de su niña-Cariño mañana hay que ir al cole. ¿No tienes ganas de ver a la profe y a todos tus amigos?-estas últimas palabras hicieron que la pelirroja cambiara los pucheros por una sonrisa

-Pero luego vendrás tú a buscarme… ¿Verdad?

-Claro que sí renacuaja-Rick empezó a hacerla cosquillas por todo el cuerpo-Y ahora a lavarse los dientes y a dormir, sino mañana no podrás levantarte

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se paró antes de entrar en el callejón, tomándose unos segundos para honrar a la víctima, como una especie de ritual. Algo que simbolizara que para ella realmente cada cadáver era importante e independiente, no como hizo el asqueroso detective con… "Kate. Para. No es el momento ni el lugar para dejar entrar a los fantasmas" se dijo a sí misma para después pasar por debajo de la cinta amarilla. Se movió con cuidado para no molestar a los de la CSU. Era la novata y no podía permitirse un fallo. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estaba dirigiendo un equipo propio en su sexta semana como detective. Y todo se lo debía al capitán Roy Montgomery. La primera vez que él la encontró en los archivos… Madre mía, pensaba que iba a echarla. En cambio la ascendió, ¿qué clase de sentido tenía aquello? Pero aunque fuera totalmente irracional, no había negado aquel puesto y nunca podría agradecérselo al capitán lo suficiente. Tenía previsto tirarse como mínimo tres años en la sombra, rasgando cualquier ascenso a sus superiores. Y de repente se ve aquí, al mando de una brigada. Había escuchado que era la policía más joven en haberse convertido en detective de homicidios, ganando por seis semanas a la temida Victoria Gates. Tenía como nota mental no acercarse a menos de 100 metros de ella.

-¿Qué tenemos?-preguntó en alto, esperando una respuesta de su compañero, Javier Espósito. Roy la había dicho que después de estar en el ejército y en la guerra, decidió entrar en la policía y como aún estaba un poco inestable, lo mejor sería que tuviera a alguien que le controlara. El otro chico que estaba a su cargo se llamaba Kevin Ryan, un irlandés que anteriormente estaba en narcóticos pero había sido colocado en homicidios hace más bien poco. A él sí lo conocía de antes, los intensos meses que estuvo entrenando para convertirse en detective los pasó con Kevin y ya tenían bastante confianza.

-Manry Tomilson, 27 años. La encontró ese hombre cuando bajaba por la parte de atrás del edificio para tirar la basura, llamó inmediatamente a la policía. Ryan lo está interrogando. La cartera estaba en su sitio, pero no hemos encontrado su móvil. Trabajaba en una escuela privada de Manhattan y también residía por allí. Ya hay varios agentes en su apartamento, pero al colegio habrá que ir mañana, no conseguimos localizar a nadie debido a las horas que son. Han avisado a su familia pero viven en Chicago, tardarán un par de días en venir. La causa de la muerte son dos disparos en el pecho, pero eso ya se lo dejo a la doctora Parish.-La forense y la detective estaban comenzando a hacerse grandes amigas. Ambas adoraban su trabajo y como implicaban tener que estar disponibles las 24 horas, empezaron a pasar tiempo juntas hasta que descubrieron que realmente tenían cosas en común. A parte de que a Kate tampoco la sobraban los amigos y tenerla a ella que la invitaba a fiestas y a salidas, la reconfortaba.

-En efecto murió por estás dos cositas de aquí-dijo moviendo una bolsita con dos balas dentro-Pero lo mejor es que fue torturada. Tiene todos los dedos de la mano rotos y las uñas arrancadas. Además de otros dos tiros en ambas rodillas. Sabré más cuando la lleve a la morgue.

-Vale perfecto, gracias Lanie, mantenme informada-giró sobre sus talones y empezó a hablar con rapidez a Espo-Quiero ir yo mañana a primera hora a la escuela y para cuando llegue a la doce los informes sobe mi mesa de todas las personas que acuden allí, incluyendo profesores, padres, alumnos, el encargado de mantenimiento… Lo que sea. Todo es importante. Buscad el móvil por todas partes y…-una vibración en el bolsillo trasero la alertó y al sacar su teléfono y ver de qué se trataba, cambió la expresión de su cara-Tengo… Tengo que irme-dijo casi en un susurro-Mañana quiero veros a Ryan y a ti a primera hora en el colegio. Mándame la dirección por mensaje, no os retraséis-terminó avanzando ya hacia la salida del callejón. Tras esto contestó y después de escuchar un par de frases, concluyó la llamada con un voy para allá y se montó en el coche conduciendo escopetada a una dirección ya bastante conocida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Castle estaba arropando mejor a su hija, la cual se había quedado dormida mientras él la contaba su cuento preferido para intentar terminar de calmarla. Cuando Rick iba a salir ya por la puerta de la habitación, la aguda voz de la pequeña hizo que se parara en seco y apoyado en el marco de la puerta preguntó que la pasaba.

-Papi, ¿seguro que mañana estará la señorita Manry?

-Claro que sí princesita-volvió a acercase y acarició el pelo pelirrojo de la niña-¿Cuándo ha faltado Manry a clase? Anda vamos duérmete ya

-Puedes antes…

-Está bien-se agachó en el suelo y miró bajo la cama-No hay monstruos, descansa tranquila-la besó en la frente y salió por última vez de la habitación y bajó al salón dispuesto a escribir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno lo primero que gracias a todos los que habéis leído y gracias también a las reviews, es genial saber que a la gente le gusta lo que escribes. Lo segundo que es un capi tranquilito, centrado en Caskett más que otra cosa, prometo meter caña en el siguiente. Y ya lo último y que creo es necesario explicar. No soy Lau jajajajaja Me ha dicho que mucha gente lo piensa, pero no soy ella. Mi nombre es Adri(ana) y Lau es una buena amiga que conocí en teatro y descubrimos que teníamos gustos prácticamente idénticos. No tengo Twitter (increíble pero cierto), pero ella insiste en que me haga uno… ¿Le hago caso? Espero vuestras reviews con la respuesta**

* * *

Cuando Castle entró por la puerta cogió a su hija en brazos, en un instinto de protegerla. Un par de policías vigilaban la puerta de un aula mientras que otros dos hombres estaban hablando con la directora del centro. Se acercó a los uniformados y preguntó nerviosamente a uno de ellos.

-¿Puede alguien decirme qué está pasando?

-Su hija estudia aquí supongo-dijo mirando a Alexis que se escondía tras el cuello de Rick-Hay un aula habilitada para los alumnos, pero las clases se han cancelado por hoy. Debe usted quedarse, la detective Beckett responderá a todas sus preguntas cuando acabe con la madre que se encuentra ahora mismo con ella.-Castle empezó a andar extrañado hacia dónde estaban el resto de niños, preparando a enfrentarse a cualquier cosa. A lo mejor habían robado en la escuela, quien sabe. Guió a la pequeña hasta la clase y ésta al ver que no era su profesora la que allí se encontraba, retrocedió un par de pasos y se agarró a la pierna de su padre.

-Papi no es la seño…-susurró con voz temblorosa

-Ya lo sé enana, pero papá tiene que hacer una cosa. Luego te prometo que volveremos a casa, no tardaré mucho-dijo agachándose a su altura y besando su cabeza, para después bajar y llegar justo cuando la madre salía de la sala con cara de haber llorado.

-Oh Hannah, ¿estás bien?-preguntó alarmado al darse cuenta de quién era aquella madre-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Algo horrible Rick… Algo horrible. Voy a por Beatrice, solo quiero ir a casa con ella-subió corriendo las escaleras y desapareció. Entonces una voz firme pero femenina lo invitó a pasar. Al mover la puerta la detective levantó la vista de sus notas y le sonrió con algo de melancolía.

-Por favor señor Castle, siéntese-él obedeció, como hipnotizado por aquellos ojos verde avellana que poseía la atractiva mujer, porque es que era realmente atractiva. Aunque se encontraba sentada, su increíble figura destacaba en la habitación. Era alta, debía serlo, estaba encorvada en la silla, apuntando sobre sus rodillas. Además llevaba unos altos tacones, la idea de que tuviera que correr, o incluso andar, con ellos; le resultaba imposible. Su pelo liso por los hombros daba sensualidad a cada uno de sus movimientos, pero parecía molestarla, ya que no paraba de apartárselo de la cara. Lo único que desentonaba en ella eran unas grandes ojeras, señal de que no había dormido demasiado-Señor Castle-insistió la detective

-¿Qué?-se había quedado embobado-Disculpe, no le había escuchado

-Le decía-comentó resaltando estas palabras-que lamentaba mucho su pérdida

-¿Pérdida? ¿Qué se supone que he perdido?-preguntó con una sonrisa irónica

-La señorita Tomilson falleció la pasada noche. Fue asesinada-su sonrisa se esfumó, dando paso a una mueca-Estoy entrevistando a todos los padres de sus alumnos y, lamentablemente, me veré obligada a hacer lo mismo con los niños, aunque lo dejaremos para mañana, cuando ustedes puedan explicarles como convengan la situación. Por eso es importante que-paró un momento para mirar sus notas-Alexis acuda a la escuela. No se preocupe, actuaremos intentando que sea lo más fácil posible para ellos-Rick se encogió en la silla y notó como empezaba a marearse. Para él Manry era más que la profesora de su hija. Ella había estado allí cuando Meredith no. Era una antigua amiga y siempre se le habían dado bien los niños. Ayudó cuando nació la pequeña y estuvo más pendiente de ella que su propia madre. Por esto Alexis no quería a otra profesora. Por esto Castle sintió nauseas.

-¿Se encuentra bien? Está blanco como la pared…

-Sí, sí, estoy…-perdió la capacidad de controlar su cuerpo y notó como se desvanecía en el respaldo de la silla

-Wow, Castle-Beckett se levantó e incorporó al escritor-¿Quiere que llame a un médico?

-No. Ni hablar. Voy a colaborar en la investigación y luego me llevaré a mi hija a casa…-se activó así mismo y cuando despegó los párpados, encontró los brillantes ojos de Kate, que se movían rápidamente, frente a él. Verde con azul, estuvieron así unos segundos, la tensión sexual se palpaba en el aire, ambos respiraban el oxígeno del otro. Al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban, se separaron con rapidez y volvieron a colocarse como al principio.

-¿Conocía muy bien a la víctima?

-Sí, era una buena amiga mía y de mi hija. Por ello preferiría que la llamara por su nombre. Manry, se llama-se corrigió en el último segundo-…ba Manry ¿Lo saben sus padres?

-Están llegando desde Chicago ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio?

-Hace dos semanas. Alexis enfermó y no vino a clase ¿Cómo murió? ¿Sufrió?

-Señor Castle, creo que aquí soy yo la que debo hacer las preguntas-miró a Rick y entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que ahora mismo necesitaba aquel hombre era la verdad. Ella la necesitó y el detective no se la dio en su debido momento-Dos tiros. En el pecho. Probablemente pasaran un par de minutos antes de que se desangrara…-Rick empezó a hundirse en un pozo sin fondo y quiso simplemente desaparecer

-¿Hemos terminado aquí…?-dijo casi en un susurro-Me gustaría poder ir a casa y asimilar todo esto… Además tengo que pensar en cómo se lo diré a Alexis…-ella lo miró con compasión e intentó sonreír

-Claro, tengo todo lo que necesito de momento-se levantó y Rick repitió sus movimientos. Kate sacó de nuevo una tarjeta de su bolsillo y anotó que tendría que encargar más, tantas entrevistas la habían dejado casi sin ellas-Richard… Llámeme si necesita algo. Siempre llevo el móvil conmigo-volvió a sentarse y a apuntar en su libreta-Gracias por su colaboración señor Castle

-Eh… Un placer. Oh y Rick. Nada de Richard o señor Castle, simplemente Rick-intentó sonreír y después salió por la puerta para buscar todo lo deprisa que pudo a Alexis-Venga princesita, nos vamos a casa-dijo cogiéndola enseguida en brazos

-¿Papá dónde está la seño? Nadie me quiere decir nada jo…

-Alexis… Hay algo que tienes que saber. ¿Quieres que compremos un poco de helado y te lo cuente mientras lo comemos?-la niña arrugó la nariz, aunque asintió. Muy malo tendría que ser para que papá la diera un postre para comer…


	3. Chapter 3

**Siento muchísimo estar tardando tanto en actualizar, pero si no me equivoco estamos todos de exámenes y creo que podréis entenderlo. No digo nada más, espero que no queráis que ruede mi cabeza por esto ;p**

* * *

Se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Alexis. La pobre había estado llorando desde que le dijo lo de Manry y como tampoco quería dejarla sola en aquel estado, la acunó hasta que se quedó dormida por el cansancio en sus brazos. Cuando estuvieron los dos bien arropados en su cama, la abrazó y lloró hasta verse en la misma situación que la pequeña y caer rendido.

Encendió el grifo y puso el agua fría, para conseguir despejarse. Aunque estábamos en diciembre le daba igual, necesitaba que algo le trajese a la realidad. Una de las personas más importantes en su vida había desaparecido y... Esta vez para siempre. Varios años atrás se había acostado con ella, lo habían intentado, pero no funcionó. No podían ser más que amigos, su naturaleza no los dejaba avanzar más y realmente eso era todo. Los meses en los que Manry le pidió un tiempo fueron los peores para Rick. Cayó en una profunda depresión y se vio obligado a dejar a su hija con la diva que era y sigue siendo Meredith. Cuando Alexis volvió a casa, la encontró desatendida, había comido comida basura casi todos los días y no había acudido a la escuela ya que su madre no se lo permitió, decía que su gira era mucho más importante ¿Cómo puede ser el trabajo más importante que tu propia hija? Tampoco se detuvo a preguntárselo, la echó de su casa y le juró que nunca volvería a ver a la pequeña. Igual que se juró así mismo que jamás la dejaría sola de nuevo. Salió del baño y fue a despertar a la niña. Vio como dormía plácidamente, sin miedo alguno y le dio pena tener que hacerlo. Hubiera querido quedarse en casa con ella, leerle un cuento, ver una peli, prepararle su plato preferido... Pero también quería encontrar al asesino de Manry y eso implicaba llevar a Alexis a la escuela

-Ey calabacita... Despierta, hay que ir a clase-se revolvió en la cama pero sin llegar a abrir los ojos-Ya verás, hoy haréis una cosa diferente...-incorporó su cuerpo lentamente y se abrazó a su padre

-No va a estar... ¿Verdad?

-No cielo, no va a estar allí... Pero ya te expliqué donde estará siempre-Alexis llevó uno de sus dedos al pecho-Exactamente, venga, vamos a desayunar, hay una mujer que quiere conocerte y seguro que te cae estupendamente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Terminó de quitarse la última prenda y la colocó cuidadosamente sobre el pomo del baño. El vapor de la ducha le impedía ver apenas nada, pero eso era lo que más le gustaba, sentir el calor por todo su cuerpo. Puso un pie en el plato de la ducha y luego el otro, colocándose enteramente en él y empezando a notar las gotas por su espalda. Se entregó al agua que recorría su piel e intentó no pensar, aunque eso la resultaba muy difícil. La tarea que tenía hoy era complicada, sobre todo por el hecho de que debía tratar con niños... Ojalá no tuviera que hacerlo. Ella jamás había sido muy niñera, pero ver a unas inocentes criaturas sufrir... Le partía el alma. Es que no habían hecho nada malo, no habían tenido tiempo para ello. Vino a su mente un recuerdo de años atrás, cuando era tan solo una cría de 15 años y había tenido que ir a Washington para visitar a una hija de la prima de su padre que acababa de nacer. Por muchas insistencias que hubo, ella se negó a cogerla, pero aún así se pasó toda la tarde mirando la cuna, observando cuidadosamente como la pequeña bolita rosa respiraba con calma. Ahora ella querría ser esa pelotita, sin preocupaciones, sin todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros... Pero desgraciadamente eso no era posible. Cortó el agua y salió de la ducha, comenzando a aplicar una loción de cerezas por todo su cuerpo, le encantaba aquel olor. Acabó de vestirse y revisó los papeles de la víctima, sus conocidos y alumnos mientras tomaba un café. Se detuvo un momento en una niña de seis años, era la hija del último hombre al que entrevistó ayer. Tenía los ojos de su padre, pero ella era pelirroja. Apuntó mentalmente volver a hablar con Castle y prestar unos minutos más a Alexis, por lo que él le contó, estaban los tres muy unidos y la pobre necesitaría algo de consuelo... Aunque Kate tampoco sabía muy bien cómo podría dárselo. Agarró las llaves de su nuevo Crown Victoria, proporcionado por la policía, y salió de casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar dijeron a Castle que dejara a Alexis descansando en el gimnasio, puesto que se había quedado dormida por el camino, y que Beckett deseaba hablar con él de nuevo, aunque nadie sabía por qué.

Esta vez lo esperaba en el despacho de la directora, ella había tenido que salir. Llamó a la puerta y chocó otra vez con aquellos ojos al entrar. Al principio ninguno dijo nada, se creó un silencio incómodo que invitaba a salir corriendo de la habitación. Pero Rick era escritor y los escritores no permiten una situación así

-¿Y a qué se debe que quisiera volver a verme inspectora?-preguntó algo pasivo

-Oh sí esto...-Castle se dio cuenta de que ni ella misma lo sabía-Quería preguntarle como se encontraba Alexis y de si se siente preparada para hablar

-Ella solo quiere ayudar, al igual que yo-de nuevo silencio. Beckett pensaba en como decir lo que realmente sentía. Llevaba buscando un hombro en el que poder apoyarse mucho tiempo, alguien en que poder confiar, estar ahí para él y que él estuviera ahí para ella... Por eso estaba dispuesta a ofrecer su hombro, aunque éste pareciera que fuera de mantequilla debido a la cantidad de lágrimas propias derramadas sobre él, pero al fin y al cabo era un apoyo...

Aquellos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando de repente las luces se apagaron. En unos minutos Kate había avanzado a través de los grandes muros que la rodeaban, pensando incluso en derrumbarse delante de alguien... Pero igual que los atravesó, ahora, en un mísero segundo, el tiempo que sus sentidos tardaron en percibir que no había luz; un enorme puño la empujó hacia atrás, de nuevo al comienzo, de nuevo resguardada

-¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo angustiado Castle cuando escuchó los gritos de todos los niños procedentes del gimnasio

-No se preocupe, probablemente hayan saltado los plomos-salieron ambos de allí, con ayuda de las "linternas" que ofrecían las pequeñas pantallas de sus móviles, y cuando se dirigían al encuentro de los compañeros de Beckett, se hizo la luz de nuevo, lo que les permitió ir más rápido

-¿Alguien sabe qué ha sucedido?-preguntó la detective al hispano e irlandés que la esperaban

-Ni idea, ha vuelto sola. Acaba de bajar a la sala de controles el de mantenimiento, pero me ha dicho por walkie que todo estaba en orden, puede que fuera un fallo de la compañía

Los tres decidieron dividirse en parejas para comprobar la seguridad de todos, puesto que esta vez no se habían traído refuerzos de ningún tipo, estaban solos. Castle fue con Beckett hasta el pabellón y al entrar vieron a los pequeños asustados y escucharon algún que otro llanto. Las profesoras al cargo de todos ellos, estaba terminando de colocarlos en fila para poder hacer recuento, así que poco pudieron hacer ambos adultos.

La mirada de Rick comenzó a recorrer la sala con velocidad, girándose nerviosamente, buscando algo con gran ansiedad. Kate percibió todo esto y le paró un segundo para preguntarle

-¿Castle qué sucede?

-Es Alexis. No consigo encontrar a mi hija.


End file.
